Last Good Thing
by Yeyana Valentine
Summary: Zim hears that Dib has a luvpig, and isn't exactly thrilled. ZADR.


_I do not own the song, or the characters. AND I based the plot loosely around the video for the song that this fic is based off of. Aren't I pitiful? _

_Song (c) FOB_

_Series/Characters (c) JV, Viacom _

* * *

**_//And maybe he won't find out what I know, You were the last good thing about this part of town...//_**

Zim duck walked through the sidewalk slush, angier than usual, towards his base. He hated this time of year, particularly, but it didn't help that Dib was courting that, ugh, ew, ICK, pig smellie known as GRETCHEN... How DARE he? How dare SHE? Dib was HIS, an no one else's. Granted, over the years, things had changed a lot. They were all older, Zim had grown nearly a foot, and the fights between Zim and Dib had cooled down, even if only by a few degrees. And now, Dib had a love pig. And that love pig WAS NOT ZIM, which was possibly the worst, and least understood bit about it for him.

Gretchen wouldn't ever be able to fight Dib, and still consider him something of a friend. Gretchen couldn't understand the kind of similar bond that the two boys shared. GRETCHEN couldn't POSSIBLY know Dib's worth to her stupid pig-smellie-planet. So, how, HOW could she have POSSIBLY gotten BETWEEN it, without understanding ANYTHING, doing ANYTHING, KNOWING ANYTHING?!

Zim's eye twitched as he noticed where he was. He had turned onto autopilot as he thought about Dib, and would up exactly where he DIDN'T want to be- In front of the Thing's house, itself. He sighed, and figuring to make the best of things, climbed the tree in front of Dib's room, mentally preparing himself for anything, since he knew that that stupid smellie had offered to walk home with Dib from their Hi-Skool. But he still wasn't quite ready for what he saw, when he saw that Dib was in fact, asleep on his bed, or at least curled up into himself... Couldn't tell, since Dib was facing the wall rather than the window. The sight made Zim put down his walls and smile weakly, even if for a moment. He really did love the boy, and he always had, even if had taken being mentally bitch slapped by his leaders for him to realize it... He still remembered the month he had taken to put himself in proper order, the tears he had cried, and the thoughts he had waded through. For so long, there had been so many supressed emotions, and for a teenager of any race or species, that was never a good thing for the psyche. It was around then that Zim had realized that not only did he love Dib, he had absolutely no problem in doing so anymore. He was ostrasized by his Empire, and Dib was the last damned good thing left about the Universe to Zim, other than himself.

It was maybe 5 minutes after Dib had switched sides that Zim realized that he was staring at him. It was probably another minte before Zim jumped off of the tree, and started running. And though Zim had a fairly good head start, he wasn't allowed use of his spider legs any longer, and Dib quickly caught up to the boy, tacking him and pinning him down in some snow. Zim glared, even though his thoughts were focused on how GLAD he was that he had put on paste today. Dib, however, just looked down at him in a confused manner.

"Why were you looking in through my window, Zim?", He asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"No particular reason. Just felt like it.", the Alien mumbled out, as truthfully as he could, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. It was, however, a game he quickly lost, as he found himself trapped in Dib's gaze. Dib gave a sly smirk.

"I take it you've heard about Gretchen, then?", he asked, not bothering to remove himself from the alien that was now glaring at him spitefully.

"Why would I care about you stupid LOVE-PIG, DIB? Why would you THINK I would care?" He said as spitefully as he could, though some of the hurt he was attempting to cover made itself apparent. "Now, can you PLEASE let me up?" He struggled against the boy's weight, as if to make a point, even though both of them knew that if he wanted to, he could have tossed the light boy off. Dib, however, complied, standing and offering a hand.

"If you were so affected, you could just have told me. And, for your information, it's just a rumour that Gretchan started." He stated, as Zim took his hand and brushed himself off. Zim blushed, ashamed of himself, more than a little, but still extremely happy. He had KNOWN that it hadn't quite added up...

"That actually makes sense. That stupid smelly is all over you like... Like...", Zim paused, attempting to think of a good comparison, but stopped as Dib didn't let go of the hand he had earlier offered.

"Like us all over eachother?", He offered slowly, smiling almost shyly. Zim blushed a fair shade of blue.

"Um... Yeeaah, something like that...", he said, trying to calculate his thought process but finding himself unable.

And as Gretchen's mom drove to their house that day, with the girl herself in the back seat, face pressed against the back window and sobbing, she couldn't help but to wonder if the two weird boys making out in the snowbank a block back had anything to do with it.

* * *

_ Fin_


End file.
